EP A 878 641 discloses a stepless cone ring transmission, which has two frictionally conical rotors, located at a radially separating distance from each other and which are relatively oppositely aligned to one another and have the same conical angle. Between the conical frictional rotors is placed a frictional ring, which fully occupies the space between the two rotors. The ring circumferentially encompasses one of the conical rotors and is confined in a cage.
The cage consists of a framing, which is constructed from two transverse beams and two parallel axles in the interior. An adjustment bridge is placed on the axles, which bridge is furnished with guide rollers, which engage the frictional ring on both sides, in order to give this ring the necessary axial alignment. The cage is again pivotal on a vertical axle, whereby this vertical axle lies in a specified plane which also passes through the axles of the frictional conical rotors. If the cage is angularly moved a few degrees, then the frictional drive causes an axial displacement of the adjustment bridge, and hence, a change in the ratio relationships of the conical rotors.
Such a cone ring transmission adapts itself, in accord with this disclosure, especially for installation in motor vehicles, and indeed even for front-end as well as rear drive.
The purpose of the present invention is, to create a cone ring transmission, which has such a small requirement for installation space, that it is suitable both for front as well as rear installation in a motor vehicle. In addition to this, the invented transmission is to exhibit an optimal degree of efficiency.